Naruto goes back to the Past
by lgootzeit
Summary: Naruto goes back to the past to relive his memories, but something bad has happened in the future Konoha. Naruto and his friends go back in time to stop this threat. To save the past and the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto goes back to the past**

Naruto was sitting in his office doing some paperwork. He stopped to look doing his work to look at a picture of the _old_ team seven.

Naruto: Man. Those were some fun times. I wish I could go back to the past.

Suddenly out of nowhere. There was a big flash of light that engulfed the entire room. No one would know that he was gone because there would be a shell that looked and acted like Naruto, and had the skills of the seventh hokage. It also wouldn't break if hit.

Naruto: Huh? What just happened?

Kurama: **I don't know**.

Shukaku: **It might be because that you Naruto wanted to relive the past so much that it sent you here.**

Naruto: **You know Shukaku. The scenery does seem familiar…**

Naruto was back into his own small apartment. With empty instant ramen bowls on the table.

Naruto went to wash up. When he finished he realized that he was a little kid again.

Naruto: WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Naruto took a step back and noticed he was in his 12 year old body again.

Matatabi: **You look cute**!

Naruto: **This is not funny Matatabi! Oh yeah what about my skills**?

Naruto went to the training grounds.

Naruto: School dosen't start for another hour. Looks like it's the perfect time to see if I have my skills intact.

Naruto: Let's get started.

Naruto: Shadow clone jutsu! That works fine.

Naruto: Rasengan! That one also works fine.

Naruto: Rasen Shuriken! Another one down!

Naruto: **Kurama**!

Kurama: **Right**!

Naruto: Tailed Beast Mode check.

Naruto: Looks like I don't need to worry. All my skills are intact. Also my speed.

Goku: **You better get going or you are going to be late**.

Naruto: **Yeah you are right. I can't let anyone know that I am farther than them. I can shushin to my house.**

Naruto used his shushin which fire was surrounding him.

Naruto arrived at the academy. To the average person Naruto looked like any other 12 year old boy.

Naruto went into his classroom with all of his classmates sitting where they were. Naruto sat in the exact spot.

Shikimaru went up to him

Shikimaru: What are you doing here? This isn't for drop outs ya know.

Naruto didn't reply to his comment. Shikimaru wouldn't believe that he was sent back in time. Shikimaru also wouldn't believe that he was the seventh hokage even if it hit him in the head.

Naruto could hear some voices down the hall.

Naruto: **Here we go again.**

Naruto knew the voices sounded familiar.

The door opens and in come Sakura & Ino

Sakura & Ino: I'm first!

Sakura and Ino were both panting.

Ino: I won again Sakura!

Sakura: Give it up, I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead.

Ino: Have you always been this delusional?

Naruto chuckled

Naruto: **These were some good times.**

Kurama: **Yeah they were.**

Sakura looked over and saw that Naruto was staring right at him.

Sakura ran over to Naruto

Naruto: Hey Sakura what's up?

Sakura: Move it!

Naruto smiled as he was being pushed aside by Sakura. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled even more.

Naruto: **I wonder how everyone is doing. I hope that they are okay.**

Sakura: Uh, good morning Sasuke.

Sasuke look at Sakura and said nothing

Sakura: Mind if I sit next to you?

Ino then butted in.

Ino: Back off four head, I'm sitting next to Sasuke.

Sakura: I was here first.

Naruto got up and sat next to Sasuke

Sakura: What are you doing Naruto?

Naruto: *sigh* You are and Ino are acting like a bunch of babies.

Sakura: What did you say?

Naruto: What I'm saying is that you and Ino are acting dumb.

Sakura:*angry* Ok that's it!

A few minutes later

Iruka: As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships…

Naruto: **Hah. Difficult my butt.**

Kurama: **Isn't that a little immature for you to say that?**

Naruto: **Just because I'm the Seventh Hokage, doesn't mean I can't have fun.**

Iruka: …Now you are only genin. First level ninjas, all the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a elite ninja.

Sakura & Ino: **A three man squad?**

Ino: Well someone is going to be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who?

Sakura: I don't know. **CHAA! IM GOING TO BE WITH SASUKE SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU HAG!**

Sasuke: **Groups of three. That will only slow me down.**

Naruto chuckled.

Naruto: **Perfect, everything is the way I remember it. Well it's time to put on an act.**

Iruka: I will now announce the squads.

 **A few minutes later…**

Iruka: Squad 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…

Naruto: Yeah!

Sakura: I'm doomed…

Iruka: …and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: Aaaahhh!

Naruto: I'm doomed…

Naruto was smiling as he put his head down.

A few moments later

Naruto, Sakura,and Sasuke. Met their sensei. Kakashi sensei. On the roof

Kakashi: All right why don't you introduce yourselves? One at a time.

Sakura: Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?

Kakashi: Things you like, Things you hate, Dreams for the future, Hobbies. Things like that.

Naruto: Why don't you tell us though first? I mean before we talk tell us about you so we could see how it's supposed to work.

Kakashi: Well me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, and things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that.

Naruto and Sakura: Huh?

Kakashi: As for dreams of the future I don't have any. As for hobbies I have lots of hobbies.

Sakura: Well that was totally useless all he told us was his name.

Naruto: Uhuh.

Kakashi: Ok, your turn. You on the right. You first.

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen, but what I really like even more is the Ichiraku ramen…my dream is to become the greatest ninja and become the Hokage so everyone can acknowledge me. **Not that I am hokage already.**

You know what happens.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke wait at the training grounds for their new sensei. Of course as always Kakashi is late. Kakashi arrived an hour late.

Naruto & Sakura: YOUR LATE!

Kakashi: Sorry a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way.

A few moments later.

Naruto pinned by Kakashi with a kunai aimed at the back of his head.

Kakashi: Don't get to hasty Naruto. I didn't even say start yet.

Kurama: **Nows the time show Kakashi what you are really made of. Show him the power of the seventh Hokage.**

Naruto: **Are you sure Kurama?**

Kurama: **Yes. We tailed beasts didn't want to reveal you, but we have decided that its better to reveal yourself than to stay hidden.**

Naruto: **Okay.** Kakashi sensei, you better be careful, because I could end this in an instant.

Kakashi: What are you talking about Naruto? You must be out of your mind if you think you can beat me alone.

Naruto: Oh yeah? Then why are the bells you had just a second ago gone?

Kakashi turned around and his eyes widened. Naruto stood there with the two bells in his hand.

Kakashi: B-But h-how?

Naruto: Why are you looking at me like that Kakashi? Oh right I haven't told you, but…

Naruto got serious. In voice tone and in stature.

Naruto:…I'm the Seventh Hokage.

Sakura: Yeah right. As if you are the Seventh Hokage. There is no way you got the bells with skill alone. You just got lucky.

Naruto: **I thought this would happen…oh well.**

Kakashi was dumbfounded.

Kakashi: uh um…

Sakura: Kakashi sensei can you please knock some sense into Naruto he is acting weird.

Kakashi: Oh um what Sakura?...Oh yeah right. Naruto since you got the bells who are you going to give the other one to.

Kakashi: Oh well it doesn't matter you all pass.

Sakura was jumping up and down with joy, Sasuke stayed silent, and Naruto had a smirk on his face.

Kakashi: Naruto. I need to talk to you alone.

Naruto: Ok.

Naruto followed Kakashi to deep in the forest.

Kakashi: I have a few questions for you Naruto.

Naruto: Ok what are they?

Kakashi: Are you really the seventh Hokage and if you are show me.

Naruto: Ok I'll show you as long as you keep it a secret.

A few minutes later.

Kakashi: Ok I believe that you are the seventh Hokage.

Naruto: You will keep your end of the bargin right?

Kakashi: Oh do not worry my troubled Hokage. I will not reveal your secret to anyone.

Back on the Training Grounds.

Sakura: Naruto. What was that all about?

Naurto: Its nothing Sakura, really.

Sakura: You are hiding something aren't you?

Naruto: I'm not hiding anything. Seriously!

Sakura: Ok if you say so…

Suddenly a Portal flashed in front of Team 7's eyes.

?: Naruto, hurry!

Naruto: Who are you?

?: I'm the one who sent you back to the past.

A menacing figure stands by the portal.

Sakura: NARUTO YOU DUMMY!

Naruto: Sakura don't get mad at me!

?: Naruto.

Naruto: Yes, what is it?

?: The villages…they are destroyed…

Naruto's face went silent.

Naruto: What do you mean the villages are destroyed?

?: You are going to have to come with me to find out.

Naruto: Ok…

Naruto goes in the portal back to the future with the man and his body returns to his hokage self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Goes Back in Time Chapter 2**

The mysterious man and Naruto make there way through the portal back to destroyed future.

?: Oh yeah I havent told you my name yet. My name is Tyler

Naruto: Ok...

The portal puts Tyler and Naruto at the gate of the destroyed Konoha.

?: Naruto!

Naruto recognises that voice and calls out.

Naruto: Hinata? Where are you?

Hinata: Im right here.

Naruto looks to his side to see Hinata, Boruto, and Hanabi standing in front of a camp

Boruto & Himawari: Dad!

Naruto smiles a warm and carefree smile as his children hug him

Tyler: Ahem. Naruto! Hinata!

Naruto and Hinata look at Tyler.

Naruto: What is it.

Tyler: Come with me.

Hinata: What about Boruto and Himawari? Why can't they come?

Tyler: If Boruto and Himawari come back to the past. It will disrupt the timeline.

?: Sasuke and I will go also.

Tyler, Hinata, and Naruto stop their conversation to see Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke: Sakura and I have decided that in order to deal with this problem we have to go back to the past.

Naruto: How were you guys informed?

Sakura: Tyler told us.

Tyler: I also informed Garra, Kankuro, and Temari.

Naruto: Them too?

Tyler: Yeah. Besides we need all the help we can get.

Tyler: Now then. Everyone form a circle. Im going to teleport us to the Hidden Sand Village.

Tyler, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke formed a circle, and a white light engulfed them.

Tyler, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke now find themselves at the entrance of a now destroyed Sunagakure.

?: Glad you could make it Naruto.

Naruto: Garra!

Garra: Hi Naruto.

Naruto: Where's Kankuro and Temari?

Garra: They are in the camp.

Garra and the rest of the gang go in the camp to go see Kankuro and Temari. They find Kankuro helping move some boxes and Temari telling where the boxes need to be placed.

Garra: Kankuro. Temari.

Kankuro and Temari turn around to see Garra, Naurto, and the rest greeting them.

After a day of relaxation and goofing off Tyler gets the gang together.

Tyler: As you know the 5 Great Nations are destoryed. We have to go back in time to stop this threat. Im going to return all of you to where Naruto is currently at. It's when Kakashi gave the bell test. Im transporting you back that far to give you enough time to prepare.

Sakura: What about our powers right now?

Tyler: You all will still have your powers and abilites. Nothing will change. Now that we have that out of the way. Lets go back in time.

Tyler snaped his fingers and with a flash of light. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Garra, Kankuro, and Temari all went back to their 12 year old bodies.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all opened their eyes to see that there were back on the training grounds.

Sakura: If we made it then that means...

Naruto: HINATA!

Sakura: Yeaaahhh...

Kakashi: What's going on?

Sasuke: It's nothing Kakashi.

Kakashi: That's not normal for you to be saying my name without the sensei part. Right Sasuke?

Sasuke: Um...well...

?: **Naruto!**

Naruto: **Hmm? Who's this?**

Tyler: **It's me Tyler! If you need any help I'll be there. Not that you will need any help. Also if you forget. Let me remind you that you are in the Past. My eyes will help you remember. Don't forget!**

Naruto: **Ok I'll keep that in mind.**

Kakashi: Something wrong?

Naruto: Oh it's nothing.

A few hours later

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi meet with the Third Hokage for some more missions.

Third Hokage:...Now then. For Squad 7s next mission we have several available tasks. Huh? Among them baby sitting the chief counselar's three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up the potatoes...

Naruto noticed Tyler and his eyes through the window. Sakura and Sasuke noticed as well

Naruto: NOOOO! I WANT TO GO ON A REAL MISSION! SOMETHING CHALLENGING AND EXCITING! NOT THIS LITTLE KID STUFF! COME ON OLD MAN!

Sakura and Sasuke laughed.

Sakura still laughing: Naruto. When have you been this good at acting?

Naruto: I forgot I was supposed to say that. Tyler helped me remember.

Naruto: * **My eyes will help you remember.***...Ok.

Iruka: How dare you! You're just a genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!

Naruto: **Babysitting? A mission? Give me a break. I let Boruto train with my shadow clones. That's better than babysitting.**

You know how it goes. If you watched the anime.

Third Hokage:...I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be body guards on a journey.

Naruto: Who is it?

The Third Hokage: I will bring in him now. Send in our visitor.

The door opens behind them and a man holding a beer bottle is standing there

Naruto notices a powerful presence standing beside the man away from the teams line of sight. He notices that the powerful presence is Tyler.

?: What the? A bunch of little snot nosed kids...

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke just stand there dumb-founded.

?: And you the little one with the idotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja.

Naruto: **Even if we are in the past. This is taking things to far. I mean sure we are in the past, but this is stupid.**

Tasuna: I am Tasuna a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life.

After Tasuna's rant Tyler steps in.

Tyler: Oh believe me sir. These children are more than capable. Trust me.

Tasuna looks over at Tyler.

Tasuna: And who are you?

Tyler: Oh you could say that I'm a time traveler.

The room went silent.

Naruto then shouts.

Naruto: Why didn't you tell us before?

Tyler: That's because you already knew when we went through that portal.

Naruto: I did?

Tyler: No normal person can open up dimensions and go to the future and back to the past.

Naruto:...

Tyler: Then that means only one thing. I'm not human.

An hour later. And after a couple of monologues

Sakura:...And we are not going to run into any foreign ninja or anything like that?

Kakashi: *Laughs* Not a chance.

Naruto and Sasuke pasted a puddle and stopped while Sakura and others went ahead.

Sasuke: Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head.

Naruto: Yeah I noticed. Lets keep walking.

Naruto and Sasuke caught up to the rest of the group when suddenly they were attacked by some enemy ninja.

Kakashi: What the?!

All of a sudden Kakashi was bound by chains.

Naruto: Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke: You take the guy on the right. I've got the left one.

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke activated his rinnegan and teleported Kakashi to safety.

After that within a split second the attackers were out cold.

Kakashi: Wow. Nice work Naruto. Sasuke.

Somewhere in the Land of the Hidden Mist

?: You failed. YOU FAILED?! What is this amateur night? I put out big money for you. I thought you're supposed to be hotshot assassins.

?: Stop whining.

?: Huh?

The mysterious assassin pointed his giant blade at his employer.

?: This time I'll go personally, and this sword will be the last thing he ever sees.

?: You're sure about that? Apparently Tasuna has a high level ninja guarding him. And since your first attempt failed they'll be expecting you back. They'll be waiting. Watching. It'll take someone with very advanced skills.

?: Who do you think you're dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi. The demon of the Hidden Mist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto goes back in Time: Chapter 3**

After a long boat ride. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna are in the Land of Waves With Tyler watching them from afar.

The gang gets off the boat and are greeted by Tyler.

Tyler: Well you took your sweet time getting here.

Sakura: Unlike you we are not time travelers. Also we can't teleport like you can.

Tyler: Fair point.

Tazuna: Ok. Take me to my home, and I mean get me there in one piece.

The gang nodded.

A few minutes later.

Naruto: Sasuke, Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded.

Sakura: Yeah I hear you. Someone is following us.

?: **Well it looks like they found me. Oh well. I didn't think these brats would find me so quickly. Oh? And who's this? Wait I recognize him. No wonder the Demon Brothers failed in their mission. It's the Copy Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi of the Sharingan.**

The mysterious figure dashed toward the gang with an intent to kill Tazuna.

Kakashi: Look out!

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke dodged with relative ease.

Kakashi look up toward the mysterious figure.

Kakashi: **That must be.**

Kakashi: Well, well. If it isn't Zabuza Momochi. The rouge ninja from the Village hidden in the Mist.

Zabuza: Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. It's to bad huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man.

Naruto: Like that is going to happen.

Kakashi: Naruto what are you doing?

Sasuke: Kakashi, Naruto has this all under control. He is the Seventh Hokage after all.

Kakashi: Yeah you are right. I forgot that Naruto was the Seventh Hokage...Wait how do you know he is Hokage?

Sasuke: Just watch.

Naruto leaped up to Zabuza and gave him a powerful kick strong enough to crack the ground.

Zabuza: Nggh!

Zabuza gets tossed to the ground like a ragdoll.

Zabuza: **What immense power. And that power is a kick from a little runt like him?**

Naruto went up to his back and set a kunai at his neck.

Zabuza:...

Naruto: Don't move. Make even the slightest movement. And your dead.

Naruto sensed someone new and attacked them.

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: Yeah I know.

Naruto stopped the assalant's attack.

Tyler stepped in.

Tyler: Naruto that's enough I'll keep it going from here. You just get Tazuna to safety.

After a few hours of walking the gang gets Tazuna to his home. The bridge is complete, Gato and his men are killed, and everyone is happy. Naruto, Tyler and the rest of the gang go home to Konoha.

A couple of days Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke do some small missions.

Tyler: Naruto. You know what's coming next right?

Naruto: Yeah. The Chunin Exam's. It will be great to see everyone back together again. I can't wait to meet Garra again too. I'm getting excited just thinking about it.

Tyler: Well try not to get too excited ok Naruto?

An hour later. Naruto see's Konohamaru grabbed by the neck by Kankuro.

Naruto: Hey Kankuro.

Kankuro: Oh hey Naruto. This kid bumped into me so I'm going to give him a good beating.

?: Kankuro. Back off.

Kankuro: Ok ok. Fine you win Garra.

Naruto looks up and sees Garra standing upside down on a tree.

Naruto: Oh hey Garra. Long time no see.

Garra: Hey. Old friend.

Temari: That was fast.

Kankuro: I know. Considering they are both kages. We wouldn't want to mess with them.

Naruto goes up to Garra.

Naruto: Are you ready for the Chunin Exams?

Garra: Yeah. Even though we passed the Exams it will be great to relive though the moments.

A week has passed. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke make their way to the Chunin Exam site. There they meet Team Guy. Consisting of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten. Team 10 Consisting of Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. And Team 8. Consisting of Shino, Hinata, and Kiba.

Hinata: Hi Naruto.

Naruto: Hinata.

Hinata: We are back at the Chunin Exams huh?

Naruto: Yes we are.

Hinata looks over and sees Sakura and Sasuke.

Hinata: Hi Sakura, Sasuke. How have you been?

Sakura: We have been doing great so far.

Shino comes over.

Shino: Hinata you know these people?

Hinata: Yes I do.

Shino: Oh um excuse me.

Naruto: ALRIGHTY THEN! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!


End file.
